


Aren't You Cold?

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: ACE (kpop)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, New Year Eve, and cute, and precious, hope you like it?, like everything i do, seriously, they're soft, they've just debuted and I'm already in love, this couple is too cute, you guys should check them out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Byeonkwan can't help but to smile when he thinks of Seyoon. He also can't help but to hold the boy's hand.Fanfic inspired in this little video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vP6xu2l6I4U





	Aren't You Cold?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey, guys! I hope you enjoy this, even though their fandom is still a bit small! (And give these guys a chance they are precious) xxx
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or email textsandfanfics@gmail.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

“And this was the first New Year we spent together, too, so it was very significant to us!”  
Byeongkwan reached out to Seyoon’s hand next to him. He felt the older boy hold his hand and couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. Seyoon, by his side, smiled too. If he could, Byeongkwan would hold the boy’s hand for the rest of the video. But he couldn’t, so held hesitantly let go of the boy’s hand. The two shared a glance, smiling giddily at each other for a second before looking way.

 

*At New Year’s Eve*

Byeongkwan was at their dorm’s balcony, looking at the city. It was New Year’s Eve, just ten minutes before midnight. Most people were probably with their families, enjoying the last moments of 2016. And he was here. Miles away from his family, spending New Year’s Eve with four other boys he’d met just a year ago.  
He didn’t know how he felt. His heart ached a bit when he thought about his family back home, although he knew they would call a bit after midnight. But he was happy too. This was his dream. It had always been, and he’d always known he’d have to make sacrifices to achieve it. At least he wasn’t alone.  
He sighed rested his face on his hand. And then he the door to the balcony opened and closed and he felt someone lean against the balcony hails by his side.  
“Aren’t you cold?”  
Byeongkwan smiled. From all of the boys, Seyoon was the one he liked the most. The others were nice, they’d all become good friends. But there was something different about Seyoon. Something more. It had taken Byeongkwan only two months to fall for the boy. And then a few more to realize that he and Seyoon were playing a game. They were dancing around each other, knowing what they wanted but to scared to get it.  
The others liked to tease them. They liked to say they were a cute couple, liked to poke fun of them when they shared a bed to sleep, liked to point out how much time the two spent together. And it never failed to get the two of them blushing. It was nice, though. Byeongkwan had noticed, after a few times, that it was their way of saying that they wouldn’t care if Byeongkwan and Seyoon did get together.  
“A bit.”  
Answered the younger, just then noticing he wasn’t wearing his jacket. Seyoon chuckled. Then he shrugged off his coat and placed it on Byeongkwan’s shoulders. The younger blushed.  
“Here you go.”  
Byeongkwan smiled and turned to the older.  
“Thanks, hyung.”  
He said. Seyoon smiled back.  
“Anything for my favourite dongsaeng. So, what are you doing out here in the cold? It’s… three minutes to midnight. Shouldn’t you be inside?”  
Byeongkwan shrugged.  
“It was too stuffy inside. I guess I wanted to be alone.”  
He said. Seyoon hummed.  
“Hum. Sorry, I must be bothering you.”  
Byeongkwan startled.  
“No! No, that’s not what I meant. Please stay.”  
He said, holding the boy by the wrist. Seyoon smiled.  
“Ok, then. I’ll stay.”  
They were silent for a while.  
“I was missing my family.”  
Said Byeongkwan, finally. Seyoon smiled, understanding.  
“Yeah. I miss mine too.” A few more seconds of silence and then he continued. “But I’m happy. I have you guys, and I’m so close to my dream now… I guess its worth it.”  
Byeongkwan nodded.  
“Yeah, at least we’re not alone.”  
Seyoon turned to look at him properly and Byeongkwan did the same.  
“Yeah, we’re not alone. At least I have you.”  
Inside, the others screamed, and at the same time Byeongkwan’s clock beeped announcing that it was midnight. But Byeongkwan could only hear his own heartbeat.  
And then Seyoon leaned forward and kissed him and he couldn’t hear anything as he kissed the boy back. They pulled apart and smiled shyly.  
“I love you, Kwan.”  
“I love you too, hyung.”  
They were teased for weeks after that, as the members caught them kissing as they barged into the balcony a few minutes later. But it was ok. They were happy.

 

*Back to the present*

‘I’m too lucky’ thought Byeongkwan as he controlled his smile and went back to paying attention to the interview. By his side, Seyoon smiled a second longer, thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
